


Open Smut Promps!

by xXRavenShadeXx



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi, Requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXRavenShadeXx/pseuds/xXRavenShadeXx
Summary: Please cure me of my writer's block.





	Open Smut Promps!

Let's go! :'D  
Just send me a Gravity Falls ship and a prompt (you can also make your own~) and any extra details.  
I'm dying over here. XD

\--- 

1 - “I missed you so much.”

2 - “Like what you see?”

3 - “I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

4 - “You’re so perfect. And I’m so fucking lucky.”

5 - “Try to stay quiet, understand?”

6 - “We’re in public, you know.”

7 - “I didn’t know you were so sensitive.”

8 - “Don’t be so rough. There can’t be any marks.”

9 - “Don’t smile at me like that. You know it drives me crazy.”

10 - “I like it when you say my name like that.”

11 - “I really don’t care. You still look hot and I’m trying not to kiss you senseless right now.”

12 - “Are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able to stop.”

13 - “No, I’m supposed to be making you feel good.”

14 - “I thought maybe we can do a little more than just kissing.”

15: “Make me.”

16: “Stop teasing me so much…”

17: “You’re in trouble now.”

18: “Take off your clothes.”

19: “I’m waiting.”

20: “You’re so beautiful.”

21: “As you wish.”

22: “First one to make a noise loses.”

23: “You have no idea what you do to me.” 

24: “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

25: “Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?”

26: “Mine.”

27: “The night’s still young.”

28: “We can’t do that here!”

29: “Behave.”

30: “What did you just say?”

31: “ Come here.” 

32: Make your own!


End file.
